Valintines Day
by xXMagicPandaBearXx
Summary: Twincest...Yaoi...Fred and George have an accident in the shop and things gtake an odd turn.Bad summary please just Read&Review.


**This is one of my first publish fanfictions so don't rage too bad.**

**disclaimer:**I don't own Harry potter, wish I did, but I dont...

**WARNING:**This contains yaoi,boyxboy,homosexual galavanting...and if you do not understand any of that...it mean gay mean are going to have buttsex...It starts toward the end of this chapter[Which is kind of short,sorry] and will continue in my next chapter.

Fred and George sat huddled around a table in the on a new experiment of theirs; a 'love' potion for Valintines day in their prank shop, that was currently swimming in red and pink decorations with multiple new toys and jokes displayed for all to paper hearts fluttered in the air just above everyones heads and music played in the background. It was a slow day so the Weasley boys set to work at their table in the back.

* * *

><p>George was getting out ingredients and getting them ready for the potion as Fred crashed the culdren on the table wheezing a bit, those things were the boys hustled around making sure everything was in order and no one had wandered into the store while they weren't paying attention.<p>

xXx

Fred hoisted the culdren on the table with a groan, but he knew Goerge was busy and not to disturb pulled out his wand and spelled water in the culdren and set it to boil. He straightened and sighed deciding to go attend to the shop trusting his brother to invent a outstandingly funny or awesome potion. He walked around the shop straightening streamers and fixing the displays, until he decided it had been enough time for the water to boil. He walked back just in time to see his brother staring at a potions book reading and he was about to drop toads root into a purple potion not paying attention, it would explode! He frantically ran over grabbing his brother ripping him away before he dropped the roots in, they accidently knocked the whole table over and Goerge swore "What the hell!" he cried, Fred rolled his eyes sighing "Mate it was purple...That root makes that potion deadly...Don't you remember?" he asked warily as he watched the liquid wash over multiple roots and ingredients and as far as he could tell none of them were deadly. George's eyes widened and he looked at his shoes embarrassed "Ofcourse I do!" he said lamely since he had no clue that would happen, Fred rolled his eyes "Ofcourse mate whatever gets you through the day!" he sighed pulling out some rags he kneeled down trying to see if any of the ingredients were huffed puffing out his cheeks childishly "Go rot!" he muttered to his twin as he kneeled down and tried to help, but the twins were making a huge mistake getting the unknown potion on their skin.

xXx

The twins had cleaned up all of the potion up and wrote down everything that was in the potion and what was ruined by it so when they ordered new supplies they would know what was slumped to the door turning the sign to closed and locking the door, he felt hot which was odd because they had turned off the heater hours ago. He just sighed going into the back room to help his twin clean and mark invitory only to find his twin in the same situation. Fred was currently shirtless standing next to the small freezer they got for their perashable pranks with the door wide open, but he was still burning turned and chuckled seeing George sweating "You look like a wet dog,mate." he looked utterly adorable when he had the pittiful miserable pout.

George pouted more "Sod off..." he muttered pushing him in the freezer and shutting the door leaning against it trying to keep it shut but he was so hot, the heat crawled though his skin, over his shoulders down his chest and into the pit of his stomach,he groaned holding it at the sudden heat it was almost released the door backing away so his brother could get staggered to the small table leaning on his placing his head on it but didn't realize his twin was suffering the same. Fred burst from the cooler utterly pissed off, he was still hot and the freezer just made his skin wet from the heat he was radiating, but his anger dwindled seeing his...sexy twin bent over the table his ass on perfect display,Fred bit his lip, what the hell was he thinking?He had no clue and frankly he didn't care.

Fred staggered over behind his twin and chewed on his lip, lust was rolling off both of them in waves and Fred's mind was fogging, he tried to think of what he was doing and why he was acting like this but before he could even try to get a grip his twin backed up a bit starting to stand only to rub his firm bum on Fred's groin that was quickly making itself know to both whom groaned and George moaned only distressing the latter more.

George felt his twin and his..friend behind him and loved it, he rolled his hips back into him ,nearly creaming his jeans at the deep groan that came from his kept repeating this action grinding against his twin loving the groans and gasps from moaned a little suprised when Fred grabbed his hips grinding back into him causing that blessed friction. They both needed release and knew it. Fred spun George around planting his lips lustfuly and sloppily on George's intruding his mouth with his tongue searching everything and tasting every where, merlin did George taste sweet.

George gripped onto Fred moaning loudly as he felt his tongue going everywhere in his mouth, he pulled Fred so close he laid back on the table pulling him down on him accidently pushing the things on the table off, the sound of glass breaking on the floor fell on deaf ears. Fred pinned George to the woodtop grinding down onto him as he kissed his neck. He fumbled for his wand and magiced their clothes off, and devoured eachothers body with their eyes before Fred spoke gruffly in Georges ear "Do you want this?" George stared up at him his eyes dialated eyes, he opened his mouth and said...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Update:**I have went through and fixed a lot of the errors in it and if I can I will try and have the next chapter up...I am sorry for the wait but I have been busy and sick a lot...The net chapter will be mostly smut but if you want me to continue I could go on with more fo a story after...or just more smut...


End file.
